


Give it a chance!

by byesweetheart (ConstantComment)



Series: Follower Ficlet Fests [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Awkward Flirting, Blind Date, Chemistry, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Matchmaker Yamaguchi, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 23:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11092023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstantComment/pseuds/byesweetheart
Summary: Hinata isn’t dating right now, but for Kageyama he might have to make an exception.





	Give it a chance!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ofcrowsandkings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofcrowsandkings/gifts).



> Second 1k FOLLOWER FICLET FEST ficlet (FFFf) for @ofcrowsandkings on Tumblr! This was so lovely to write, I really enjoyed kind of leaping into this little AU for just a moment. I am REALLY amping up the fluff factor in these ficlets, tbh. We’re catching Tobio right after he lets his guard down, so he’s a little less… prickly than he could be. I HOPE IT DOES THE TROPE JUSTICE! >w<
> 
> (I renamed this one, since the original title was uninspired... lol)

_“He seems grumpy but he’s actually a good guy, okay?”_

Hinata jiggled his leg nervously as he watched the tall, scowly guy across from him poke at his food and try to smile at a joke Hinata had just told about working in marketing. 

It was this sort of wobbly thing. A wavy line across a face so used to frowning, framed by a strong jawline and topped with a nice long nose and high cheekbones and dark eyes in a pleasing shape and even more pleasing blue. It pulled at the corner of his mouth like a tremulous string. Like he’d never seen another human being smile at him and was trying to work it all out on his own. It made Hinata’s heart hurt a little bit. 

Hinata rubbed at his sternum and took a sip of his beer. 

“You’re funny. I’m no good at jokes,” Kageyama muttered self-deprecatingly. “Or talking. Unfortunately.” He looked up at Hinata again and, unfortunately also, Hinata was charmed anyway. “Fair warning.” 

A laugh bubbled up exactly from that spot behind Hinata’s sternum. “Well, I’m pretty okay at jokes and I’m _really_ good at talking so…” Hinata winked. “Fair warning. I’ll chat your ear off if you let me.” 

_“Give it a chance.”_

Kageyama’s smile was a little more confident, this time. He brushed finger over the shell of his ear, quick, like he thought Hinata would try it now. It got Hinata thinking about some things he _should not_ be thinking about in the middle of a first date—a _blind date_ , for that matter. Like biting the soft shape of his earlobe, maybe, or licki— _SLOW DOWN, SHOUYOU._  

“I can talk about volleyball,” Kageyama offered. He licked his lips and grabbed his beer a little aggressively. Hinata wondered if he was always this clumsy or if he calmed when he got to know people a little better. Maybe awkward and scowly were his default modes until you pulled that vulnerable bit of him out and got a thready smile for your efforts. 

“Yeah?” 

Hinata happily watched him transform as he talked and talked about volleyball, how and when he’d started, what position he played, how he was adjusting to his new team after college. All with the underlying implication that this sport was super important to him.

It was kinda goofy. And kinda cool. 

“So, you play in a league…?” Hinata tried, remembering Yamaguchi’s strained attempts to convince him to go on this date, even though Hinata did not do blind dates. He wasn’t dating right now. He was focusing on his job and himself and stuff, please don’t ask again. 

Kageyama snorted. “I play for Japan,” he replied. 

Hinata’s jaw dropped. 

“BWAHHHH! What?! That’s incredible!” he nearly shouted, and waved apologetically at the table next to them when the couple glared at him. “I mean, I figured you were like, good—in shape and stuff—what with all the muscles…” Hinata gestured at Kageyama’s shoulders and gulped when Kageyama blushed. “So, you gotta be like, so awesome at volleyball!” 

Kageyama nodded, and his smile turned into a smirk. 

“I’d love to see you play, that’d be so cool!” 

Kageyama blinked, and then his smirk fluttered back to that tentative little wobble again. “I’ll get you tickets.” 

Hinata smiled and leaned over the table, food completely forgotten. “Yeah. And we could get drinks after you win.” 

Kageyama’s eyes bore into Hinata’s, like if he looked away the spell would be broken and Hinata would stop being agreeable, stop liking him so much. 

_“I promise you’ll like him!”_

Hinata owed Yamaguchi a big old bottle of liquor, because Kageyama Tobio was something out of a clumsy, lovely, _athletic_ dream. 

“That sounds good,” Kageyama said quietly. 

“Good,” Hinata replied, leaning into the palm of his hand and trying to let Kageyama know with all his might that the spell was definitely not broken. He was really reconsidering the not-dating-right-now thing. And the not-thinking-about-kissing (or touching or biting) thing. “That can be our second date.” 

Kageyama ducked his head, cheeks adorably red.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments & kudos are appreciated. <3
> 
> Come say hi on [Tumblr](http://byesweetheart.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/byesweetheart_)!


End file.
